


I cry evrytiem

by ImSoReddie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm just checking how ao3 works, I'm so so sorry, M/M, Parody, This Is STUPID, Very bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoReddie/pseuds/ImSoReddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erne Jegar be sad cos boyfrend dump hem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cry evrytiem

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liek ths!  
> Erin: Shutup an wrtie!1  
> me: ok!  
> Eron: go

ERin be sad cos boyfrand dump him. JEan is bad doygren, dum eren cos marco's hot an he don like him anymor so eren go andfind anoter boyfren.  
he go to the bar an sleep wiht short men raven hair greyeye.  
"wath is you name sir?" aaren ask shy.  
"that no mather!" man respond, serious  
"yes do. me f*ck(my ma say it bad word) you"  
"ok"  
they sleep togheter and then micasa com inside room.  
"eran, what doin with dwarf?" mi kasa say angry "HE bad person!"  
"jaen dump me" eren say sad  
"ok" mikasa go away.  
"Eren, lets do it" rivai grunt  
"yes" eren moan  
"your verry jeager" levy smurmur  
"f*ck me ravioli" eren shout  
"ok" evi crie an stick meat wand in erens but "u ok?"  
"ye" eren  
"ok"  
sudedn angry jean com in  
"erin why u tell mi casa?" juan say anger  
"cos she mi siste" erin moan(cos levi's thingy is in butt)  
"ew gros" jen ran out.  
"u shud lock door" the erens say  
"sht up bra" lervi say  
"but heicjho" eriens say sad and stupid  
"waht ihs that" levi sk confuse  
"idk levi2  
"let contineu"  
"ok  
they ad the s*x(tht is bsd word to) an live yhappy ever agfter.

Teh end

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry)


End file.
